


Rangers with Tokutsatsu Personality

by DCforLife



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Everyone having Toku Heroes' Personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Kendall was in the base doing her usual experiment until she notice that the rangers were acting very different. Tyler can play violin, Chase is more clumsier, Koda being hammy, Riley is shy, Shelby is still cheerful but no knowledge of dinosaurs and Ivan is being sarcastic and saltier instead of loyalty.





	1. Can You Guess Whose Personality is in Each DC Ranger?

This is the beginning...


	2. Tyler's Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has develop some violin skills. Kendall is quite shock when Tyler has a little different personality than his usual personality.

Kendall was finishing up some of the new charger until she heard a violin playing. "Who is playing violin in the middle of the night?" she said as she wonder herself to the cave. Once the violin stopped being played, Kendall snapped herself out of it. "Hi Ms Morgan..." Tyler said but instead of happy-go-lucky voice, he uses his very shy voice instead. "Tyler? You can play violin?" she asked. Tyler nodded instead of his usual answer. "Are you okay? Why are you afraid of me? I haven't done anything to you." Kendall said. "What? No, I'm still the same person. I just wanted to pick up other hobbies aside from writing in my journal." the latter explained as he quickly took his energem and ran off instead. Kendall was confused why would Tyler ran off cowardly.

* * *

 

Once Tyler is out from the base, he quickly called a bat-like figure to transform a different hero instead of Red Dino Charge Ranger. He started to fight a vampire-type and soon, it becomes stained glass figure. He demorph as he quickly realize that Kendall will figure it out about his secret identity. As he put his energem back in the base, Tyler noticed that Kendall becomes exhausted after making a lot of new chargers. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kendall was startled when she heard from Tyler. She is still confused why Tyler has been fighting alone without the other rangers. Not just that but she realized that, but she has been noticing that the other rangers were also not there to help him. "Tyler, may I ask you a simple question?" she asked. Tyler still nodded like just now. "Why all of the sudden you start to play violin and where is the real you?" she asked with only two simple question.

* * *

Unfortunately, Tyler later became scared of Kendall as he thought she is being fierce towards. "Well... it's because I... wanted to pick a new hobby. Didn't I told you before?" he explained as he thought this is the answer he would give to Kendall. However, Kendall was not buying it as she thought he is pranking on her. "Tyler, why aren't you being your normal self?" she asked again as the latter started to have a pressure. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can answer that question. I gotta go and varnish my violin." Tyler said as he left the base again. "I hope the others don't too weird like Tyler." she said to herself until she heard a noise from upstairs.

* * *

 

Kendall was out from the museum as she was many people gathering around from the big tree. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" she asked one of the witness. "Oh, the kiwi boy's skateboard was up on the tree." one of the witness said. "Don't tell me it's Chase..." she said to herself until she couldn't believe her eyes that Chase was on top of the tree alongside with his skateboard. "Good grief..." she facepalmed herself as she thought why would Chase got stuck on top of the tree out of nowhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has Wataru's (from KR Kiva) personality!!! Next DC ranger is Chase.


	3. Chase's Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Tyler with a weird obsession, violin, Kendall is seeing Chase in top of the tree with his skateboard.

After getting Chase down with his skateboard, Kendall shook her head that she is either imaging things or asking herself what's with everyone being so weird. "Chase, how did you ended up getting stuck on a tree?" she asked him. Instead of being cool and confident as he is, Chase ended up being more shy than Tyler but he still answer Kendall's question. "I was just skateboarding as usual until I didn't notice the ramp. That's how I ended up getting stuck on a tree." he explained. Kendall wanted to pinch herself but she decided not to do that.

* * *

 Inside the cafe, Chase is busying flipping some burgers but rather than being distracted, he is able to focus very well. "Hey Ms Morgan, can I go out for a while? I think we are running out of some ingredients." he said. "Okay... I'm not stopping you." Kendall responded back as Chase took out his apron until a bucket of water splash on his face. "Chase!" Kendall said. Chase was trying his best not to cry and he ran off from the museum.

* * *

Unfortunately, his foot got hit by a baby pram. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" the lady asked when Chase was rolling down from the hill. "I'm okay madam!" he cried as he brushed aside the dirt until a baseball hit him on the forehead. "We're sorry!" the little boys said. "I'm fine." the older male replied as a tennis ball hit him on the forehead again. "We're sorry!" the teenage girls said. Like the before, Chase says he's fine until a soccer ball hit him on the forehead like the previous two. "We're sorry!" the soccer men said as Chase says the same answer until a rugby ball finally hit him in the forehead and oddly enough, he fell down on the floor. "We''re sorry!" the bunch of rugby players said as they took their ruby ball. Kendall saw everything from Chase's point of view. "You've got to be kidding me..." she said to herself.

* * *

 Inside the base, Kendall treated Chase with a lot of bandages on his forehead. "How do you deal with lots of bad luck?" she asked him. "I have it inside of me everyday Ms Morgan." he said in a soft tone rather than his usual cool and confident voice. "Why are you being so nice to me and calling me Ms Morgan instead?" the latter asked in a firmly voice. Just as Chase was about to answer, his eyes started to glow red. "Ore... SANJOU!" M-Chase said as he make a pose while wearing a full leather clothing with a red shirt. "Chase! Stop fooling with me!" Kendall said. "Hey cranky lady, relax! I just wanted to win a bet-" M-Chase was about to finish his explanation until a blue spirit took Chase's body.

* * *

 "Will I reel you in?" U-Chase said while wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie and a glasses. "Chase!" Kendall started to get angry and she wondered where the other four rangers when she need them. "Hmm... aren't you okay?" U-Chase said as he started to get close with Kendall. However, she hit him on the stomach as the yellow spirit took Chase's body. "Nakeru de!" K-Chase said with warrior clothing. "Alright, enough of this prank Chase!" Kendall angrily said as she was about to hit him until K-Chase stopped her. "Young lady, you really should do that. Wipe your tears with this!" K-Chase said until the last spirit which is a purple colour took Chase's body. "Mind if I defeat you?" R-Chase said while wearing a hip-hop clothes with the shirt says 'DIE!' and wearing Chase's regular cap. "Enough of this! Where's Shelby when you need her?!?!?" Kendall said as she started to get frustrated. "Onee-chan, you really shouldn't be that angry or Chase will be upset." R-Chase said while dancing to a beat.  _"Everyone! Out of my body!"_ Chase angrily said as the spirits were out of his body.

* * *

 

"Chase, you're not fooling with me right?" Kendall questioned him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Those things you saw in me are Imagins. While I need to go back to the dorm to get a rest." the latter said as he took his energem and went back to his dorm. "First Tyler plays violin, then Chase has way many bad lucks and has some spirits possess called 'Imagins'. I would believe that stupid thing." Kendall said to herself until she ducked when an arrow hit the wall. "Sorry Kendall!" Koda said as he is wearing a samurai training outfit. "Oh good grief..." she mumbled to herself as she found out that this day is going to be super weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase has Ryoutarou's (KR Den-O) Personality. Next up is Koda!


	4. Koda's Samurai Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koda is training himself to be a samurai teacher. However, he can also speak very fluently and his personality is becoming more comedic rather than naive caveman.

"Koda, what are you wearing?" Kendall asked. "I'm wearing my hakama. Is there something Kendall?" Koda asked. Instead, Kendall just shook her head thinking Koda has watch too many tv shows about fighting with swords. "Just, go and change into your normal clothing." she said but not before long ago when Koda says in a full sentence and instead of calling the latter 'Kendall' like he usually do, he said "Alright Ms Morgan. I will change into my clothes!" as he went to the cave. "I definitely need to get some help." Kendall said as she left the base to find either Riley, Shelby or Ivan but they are also not here as well.

* * *

"Okay, could this day get any weirder? First, Tyler can play violin. Then Chase have these spirits possess him and now, Koda can speak in a full sentence and calls me 'Ms Morgan' rather than calling me 'Kendall'. What is going on?" she thought to herself as she hoped it was a dream instead until Koda jumpscare her. "Oh good grief Koda! Stop doing that!" she asked him. "Sorry but have you seen the others? They should be here any minute before we need to train in case the monster is coming back." he said as he started to wait for his teammates. "Koda, can I ask you a question?" Kendall asked. "Sure?" the latter answered back. "Do you think Tyler and Chase are acting strangely?" she said. "Maybe..." Koda said as he continued his training.

* * *

 

Kendall listed down about the rangers (despite only three of them showed it) acting very weird.  _"Tyler playing violin, Chase has too many bad luck and now, Koda can speak normally and train as... samurai?"_ she thought to herself. Later, Koda appear in all blue clothing with long sleeves and denim jean. "Did you borrow the clothes from Chase?" Kendall asked. "No. Anyway, tell the others that I will be ready to kick Ivan's butt in my day off. Bye Ms Morgan!" the latter said as he took his blue energem and went off. Kendall went to her table and bang her head until she hears Riley's voice. "Ms Morgan, are you okay?" he replied but with very soft voice. "Now what?" Kendall said as she now realized that Riley is more sensitive rather than being sarcastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koda has Ryuunosuke (Shinkenger) personality. Next up is Riley!


End file.
